Aquel que todo lo perdona
by Igneo
Summary: Un fic navideño muy bonito. Pasen, lean y dejen reviews por favor. One-shot


Fic hecho a la apurada, el primero de esta sección que hago y por motivos navideños.

**AQUEL QUE TODO LO PERDONA**

Las caras eran serias y circunspectas; lánguidas y aburridas, pero a Peter eso no le sorprendió. Eran mortífagos después de todo, mataban gente, a veces por una causa mayor, a veces porque no quedaba de otra, casi siempre por costumbre. Hacía frío y todos estaban cansados de la mansión Malfoy, la hospitalidad de los huéspedes no era muy grande que se diga. Pero por otra parte, esa no era la mansión Malfoy, claro que no, llevaba el nombre de Malfoy, los escritos estaban a nombre de los Malfoy, había sido construída y los muebles comprados por los Malfoy, pero no era de los Malfoy. La realidad era otra; Lord Voldemort era dueño y señor de esa mansión y dueño de todo lo que había dentro, los muebles, el aire, los sueños, la vida y la muerte, todo le correspondía a él. Los Malfoy agachaban la cabeza ante su presencia, eran siervos en su propia casa.

"Pero aún así..." pensó Peter.

Aún así era Navidad. Y muy pocos, especialmente Peter, tenían esa sensación vaga y bastarda de la espectativa. El sentimiento de que alguien iba, de alguna manera, a poner algo (cualquier cosa) que podría llamarse festejo. Que alguien iba a dar un gesto amable que traería a todos los mortífagos una sonrisa y la sensación que en esta vida no es sólo matar y obedecer y que luego de todo lo pasado seguían juntos, con algo parecido a la amistad.  
No pasó nada. No pasaría nada, pero el sentimiento de espectativa seguía, y no era el único, habían otros mortífagos que lo sentían también, los más jóvenes por ejemplo. Peter se los veía en la cara, la chica Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, el chico de los Goyle, que no recordaba su nombre, Vincent Crabbe. Los dos últimos tan imbéciles que no podían disimular que estaban aburridos, cansados y frustrados por la falta de regalos de sus padres. Malfoy lo trataba de disimular bien, a Parkinson sólo le faltaba llorar.  
Era Navidad después de todo, la máxima fiesta muggle. Todos sabían que fecha era, todos sin excepción y era una tradición que todos habían celebrado en algún momento, en casa, o en Hogwarts pero nadie haría nada esta vez. Es una fiesta _muggle_.

Pues bien, la sala estaba llena de los amargos de siempre, Peter se escabulló por el pasillo, entró al rincón asignado para que él duerma. Sacó una botella del licor más fuerte concebible en el mundo mágico. Salió al pasillo con el licor escondido entre su ropa, volvió al pasillo y directo a la sala dispuesto a matar el aburrimiento con alcohol, pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca para decir un _eh camaradas, quién quiere una copa _ o un _vamos a celebrar que se acaba el año y seguimos vivos_, llegó de un portazo Bellatrix y sus ganas se fueron a la mierda. Ahí estaba Bella, una celebración en una fecha muggle significaría morir a punta de crucios. Ella era la más cruel y estricta de todos los mortífagos (una forma de decir que estaba más loca que una cabra).

Sostuvo la botella y se escabulló nuevamente, buscó el translador para casos de emergencias y abandonó la mansión.

Era el Londres muggle, más frío que la mansión Malfoy, no tan triste con todas las lucesitas de colores viniendo de las casas. Peter vagó por entre las calles, sin prisa y sin rumbo, una luz verdosa le llamó la atención. Luego de una camina descubrió que era un árbol de Navidad enorme con una estrella que cambiaba de color. Detrás del árbol estaba una iglesa, a sus pies habían estatuas de tamaño real inmóviles de miradas tranquilas. Unas personas, unos animales, unos camellos, unas ovejas simpáticas, unos ángeles, un bebé. Sonrió, costumbres muggles, creencias muggles, niños muggles, padres muggles.

Y Peter recordó a Lily.

La recordó muy bien. En Hogwarts, cerca de Navidad, recordó el frío, recordó el árbol y las estrellas luminosas. Recordó las estuatitas de las mismas personas en miniatura y Lily sonriendo colocándolas en un orden especial en una mesita, en un rincón del comedor. Todas las mesas tenían algún adorno navideño, pero la mesita que usaba Lily era la única con esas figuras. "Costumbres muggles" pensó Peter.  
- ¿Perdón? - Le preguntó cuando vio que le estaba hablando.

- Mañana es Navidad, Peter, felicidades.

- Igualmente, Lily. ¡Felicidades!

Sin borrar sus sonrisa Lily examinó rápidamente al muchacho, su mirada fija y sus mirada pensante.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es el nacimiento. Es por lo que se celebra la Navidad.

- ¡Ah! - respondió con una sonrisa incrédula- Sí, sí, algo escuché en la clase de Estudios Muggles. Son creencias muggles o algo.

- También son mis creencias, Peter. Este año mis padres y mi hermana fueron a visitar a una tía enferma, y no podré alcanzarlos antes de Navidad. Voy a quedarme aquí y pensé traer algo de la Navidad de casa aquí.

- Pensé que no te llevabas bien con tu hermana.

- No, pero en Navidad es diferente, de eso se trata.

- Ah- la sonrisa incrédula del chico se borró de a poco.- Bueno, yo tenía entendido que era sólo una fiesta... ya sabes, que era por la influencia muggle sobre la cultura de los magos y todo eso.

- Pues sí, pero originalmente es por esto.

- Ajá...Y... de qué va?

- Pues...La Navidad es para recordar el nacimiento de este niño.

- ¡Vaya!. Qué interesante.

El tono que Peter usó fue como de esa gente que presta atención por pura cortesía, como alguien condescendiente que escucha las ilusiones de un niño. Lily, que no era ninguna tonta, se dio cuenta de eso y no dijo más. Peter, que tampoco era tonto, se dio cuenta que ella se había dado cuenta. Trató de remediarlo.

- Y ese niño... ¿Qué tiene de especial?  
Lily miró a Peter. Él estaba siendo condescendiente, sabía que daba lo mismo explicarle la Navidad o decirle cualquier otra cosa. Finalmente sonrió con ese gesto amable que la caracterizaba.

- Este niño es...- pensó un momento- Es áquel que todo lo perdona.

- ¿Qué?

- Cualquier cosa mala que hayas en tu vida él te lo puede perdonar, si te arrepientes sinceramente.

- Ah -dijo el chico extrañado- y eso... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Podrás ser feliz una eternidad en un lugar especial.

- Feliz como inmortal...Luego de morir ¿es eso?

- Sí.

Peter hizo un gesto de extrañeza. Lily rió.

- ¿No te convence?

- ¡No, pero para nada! - exclamó alegre, amparado por la risa de Lily- ¡No quiero alcanzar la inmortalidad con el perdón de alguien, quiero alcanzarla no muriendo!

Lily rió, pero luego su mirada se volvió melancólica.

- Muchos muggles creemos, pero cuando los magos hijos de muggles vienen a Hogwarts entonces dejan de creer, todas las cosas que nos contaron sobre él pueden ser hechas o imitadas muy bien por un mago experto. Y muchos piensan que quizás era un mago recreando maravillas. Sería lo más lógico.

- ¿Tú no?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que sería lo más lógico.

- Simplemente sigo creyendo. Es un sentimiento, Peter. Simplemente lo sabes, es como estar enamorada.

Peter se puso incomodo.

- Con amor y todo ¿eh?

- Sí, él nos ama y nos perdona como a sus hijos. Y nos ponemos tan contentos que nos acercamos a nuestros seres queridos, los abrazamos, los perdonamos, les damos regalos. Amor, Peter. Es el significado de la Navidad. Amor. El amor de él hacia nosotros, el amor de nosotros a él. Y el amor de hemanos que hay en toda la humanidad. El amor, Peter, es eso.

El muchacho se rascó la nuca, no había entendido mucho pero cuando Lily Evans se emocionaba así era casi imposible no sentir cierta sorpresa. Saltó en él los deseos de una broma.

- Sabes, lo que pasa es que están muy desanimadas, si se movieran más, más gente se interesaría.

Dio un movimiento con su varita y las figuras empezaron a levitar y moverse flotando en el aire.

Un angelito se acercó al hombro de Lily.

- _Animate niña _- Imitó Peter una voz chillona- _Es Navidad, tienes que dar regalos ¿qué le vas a regalar a tu querídisimo amgio Peter?_

- ¡No, Peter! ¡Las vas a romper! -exclamó ella riendo.

Con un giro de su varita las figuras empezaron a descender otra vez sobre la mesita pero Peter no lo permitió, siguió mateniéndolas en el aire mientras Lily trataba de hacer que volvieran.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Ahí está Snivellus! ¡El niño de la Navidad tiene decirle que los Slytherins de nariz ganchuda son tan cretinos que ni siquiera él puede perdonarlos!

- ¡Peter, detente! - exclamó ella más seria - ¡En serio, Peter! ¡Ya basta!

Fue entonces que sucedió. Sirius, Remus y James entraron al comedor. Peter se distrajo y el hechizo que mantenía a las estuatillas en el aire se deshizo. El muchacho sólo pudo escuchar el golpe seco de las figuras estrellándose contra el suelo y el respectivo crujido de su rompimiento.

- ¡Ay, Lily! ¡Lo siento! - exclamó él torpemente- ¡Yo lo arreglo!

Levantó la varita y apuntó. Casi al mismo tiempo alguien le llamaba.

- ¡Eh Colagusano!

- _Rieparo_.

Y eso fue todo. Peter se había distraído nuevamente y había pronunciado mal el hechizo. Las figuras rotas en el suelo se resqubrajaron en tantos pedacitos que parecían polvo y con el hechizo mal hecho ya eran imposibles de volverlas a su estado original. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Peter se tardó un momento en asimilar su error y poder levantar la mirada para ver el rostro acongojado y lleno de tristeza de Lily.

- Eh, Colagusano, qué pasa, ya ni saludas. - se acercó James- Lily, preciosa ¿qué pasa, por qué tan callada?

Lily levantó miró a James con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

- No, nada, yo aquí hablando con Peter.

Pero se le veía en sus ojos que seguía triste. Ella nunca pudo ocultar ese tipo de cosas. James se puso serio inmediatamente.

- No me mientas, Lily... ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Snivellus te hizo algo?!

Peter se quedó lívido, en su garganta la verdad estaba contenida por salir. Pero James cuando se trataba de Lily podía llegar a ser un tanto irracional.

- No, no... Es que... Estoy triste porque no voy a poder ir a mi casa esta Navidad.

James sonrió. Agarró a Lily por la cintura y la levantó.  
- ¡Es por eso que te digo que deberías venir conmigo a celebrarla en mi casa, Sirius va a venir!

- ¡Y yo te he dicho que no! ¡Los Black y los Potter juntos es demasiado para una pobre hija de muggle como yo!

Sirius y Remus se unieron a la conversación, Peter se quedó callado, apenas ponía atención. Caminaron hacia la salida, todos juntos siguieron hasta la estación del tren.

- Y Colagusano, de qué estaban hablando tú y Lily.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ya ves Canuto, me estaba explicando de dónde viene la Navidad. El niño que perdona y todo.

- Algo de eso escuché en clase.- Dijo Remus.

- ¡¿Las vacaciones de Navidad son por un niño?! -exclamó Sirius riendo- No creo, te estaba diciendo cualquier cosa porque tú nunca entiendes nada.

- ¿Lily? ¿La chica más honesta del mundo mintiéndome? Nah.

- Son creencias muggles. Ellos se creen esas cosas.

- Lily también es la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts. Algo de cierto debe haber en todo.

Llegaron a la estación, las despedidas a todos los que se quedaban, algunas últimas chicas que querían darle los últimos regalos a Sirius. Los besos entre James y Lily, los mejores deseos por las fiestas. Subieron todos. Lily quedó en el andén. Peter se le acercó nervioso, sentía en su pecho un vacío atemorizante, como si estuviera por caer al vacío.

- Lily... Yo... Lo siento... Fue un accidente, yo no quería romperlas. Perdóname, por favor.

- No te preocupes. Yo sé que fue un accidente.

- Ya... Pero, yo sé que para es algo más importante...

Lily lo miró con esa sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba, y con un ánimo sincero.

- Yo te perdono Peter. Te perdono en nombre de él.

Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

- Aquel que todo lo perdona.

- Si te arrepientes sinceramente- completó él con voz ronca.

La nieve caía en copos pequeños y amables. Ese tren se había ido hace mucho, pero él tenía buena memoria, y lo recordaba bien, toda la escena, a Lily, su sonrisa, el abrazo, el _Feliz Navidad, Peter_, el silbato del tren, los escalones del tren y el la silueta en el andén con el brazo en alto, agitándose en el aire, despidiéndole. De pronto toda la imágen del árbol y las estatuas se volvieron borrosos y a su garganta le costó más pasar el aire. La calle estaba desierta, eran las tres y media de la mañana, después de todo. Se acercó al árbol enorme lleno de luces y se sentó, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de frente al templo muggle. Contemplaba la punta de la torre y el cielo blanquecino con los minúsculos copos de nieve cayendo. Su mirada seguía nublada hasta que se aclaró con las primeras lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. Pero entre todo la iglesia hecha completamente de silencio podía escuchar todavía a lo lejos la voz de Lily "_Yo te perdono, Peter. Te perdono en nombre de él... Aquel que todo lo perdona_" . " Si te arrepientes sinceramente"

Las lágrimas siguieron, se tapó los ojos con su mano de plata. Descubrió su mirada hacia las nubes blanquecinas, trató de respirar hondo.

- No soy de los que entiende mucho... Y no quiero por nada morirme...Pero....Pero si es cierto que hay alguien ahí... ¡y si es cierto que alguien puede ser inmortal y ser feliz para siempre!...- su garganta volvió a cerrarse y sus brazos se obligaro a contraerse contra su pecho- ¡Entonces ella debe estar ahí!... ¡No me voy a disculpar con nadie! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Con nadie! ¡Pero ella debe estar ahí! ¡Y ser feliz para siempre!...¡Es lo que le corresponde!... Yo ya me las arreglaré como pueda. Siempre lo he hecho. Pero ella no, se merece ser feliz toda una eternidad.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Arrancó el corcho de la botella con los dientes y lo escupió entre la nieve. Dio largos tragos. Sintió la quemazón de la bebida bajándole por la garganta. Más tarde con el calor del sol los mortífagos planearían nuevos asaltos. Voldemort reclamaría con su presencia la vida de todos sus seguidores. Pero en esos momentos, era él, el licor y el recuerdo de Lily en aquella tarde en la que le dio esperanza y le deseó una feliz Navidad.

Fin

25 de diciembre, 2008

11:10 pm

¡Antes que la Navidad se acabe!

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad.

Déjenme comentarios, por favor.


End file.
